Little One
by KamalaC
Summary: An angel falls when they lose their innocence. Lucifer claims Cas after manipulating him into falling. The young angel is corrupted beyond all redemption, and now the Winchesters have to fight Hell's Prince Consort. SEQUEL NOW UP: Vessel Hunters.


A/N: This grew from Angelic Shenanigans 4, Lucifer/Castiel, but extra bits have been added to the original scene. Blame Speedfanatic. She was intrigued, and wanted to know more. So, we have the rest of S5, as seen from Lucifer's perspective with his new fallen angel. There will be parts that won't make sense, mostly because we're only getting one side of the story, except for a couple of scenes that will be from others. How things change for the Winchesters without Cas there isn't going to be covered.

Also, I've decided that Castiel is considered very young for an angel. Think roughly the equivalent of fourteen or fifteen in humans.

THERE IS NOW ALSO A SEQUEL. Look for Vessel Hunters, which picks up a little while after this finishes.

Warnings: Light bondage, frottage, Lucifer generally being Lucifer, some violence, lots of dub-con bordering on non-con situations, character death (but you'll have to read to find out who), gay anal sex, underage sex (if you look at it like that), main pairing Lucifer/Castiel with a bit of implied Dean/Castiel and Sam/Castiel, and a surprise pairing at the end… bucketloads of angst, with a little bit of sad fluff at the end.

-LO-

Lucifer was feeling vexed. He had one of his little brothers trapped, but didn't want to kill him. Instead, he was feeling something akin to affection for him. Little Castiel, who'd been created barely days before his rebellion. And now here he was, practically cut off from Heaven for rebelling and siding with the humans, still so young but so sure of himself. Indeed, he would barely be considered more than a child by the other angels. It was a mystery to Lucifer how this little one had managed to sneak into Hell itself and free Dean Winchester from the racks – but maybe the fact that he was so young for an angel had helped him to remain undetected by the demons.

If restored to his full power, such a wilful little one on his side could be quite useful, could be retrained and raised into a good second in command for him. And he was close to Sam Winchester, could tell Lucifer how to get his vessel to submit.

"I don't understand why you're fighting me," Lucifer tried to go with gentle persuasion first. "Of all the angels." There were so many others who had done more to directly hurt Castiel, after all.

"You really have to ask?" Castiel was looking unsettled. Good, at least Lucifer wasn't alone in the feeling.

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out." It seemed simple enough logic to him. "Almost all of Heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what… you're their new public enemy number one." Castiel's eyes fell to the ground, and Lucifer could feel the anguish coming off him in waves. "We're on the same side like it or not, so…" he shrugged, trying to come across as the wise, caring big brother he'd never actually been. "Why not just serve your own best interests, which in this case just happen to be mine."

He could see Castiel immediately reject the idea, without fully considering the possibilities. The little one had chosen his side, and apparently would stick to it.

"I'll die first," Castiel told him with quiet conviction.

The two stared at each other for a moment. The young angel remained resolute, even though Lucifer could tell that he was afraid. The older angel sighed and turned away for a moment, checking that the bindings he'd installed earlier were still there. He'd figured out that one could never be too careful when it came to the Winchesters.

"No you won't," he saw that things were to his satisfaction. "Here." With that, Lucifer caused a pipe to fall, creating a temporary bridge over the flames. Castiel was quick in using it, only to be pulled around so that his back rested against Lucifer's chest, the older angel wasting no time in attaching manacles of some sort to his wrists before he could think to fight back.

As soon as the chains were attached, Castiel knew he was in trouble. He felt a cage fall around his diminished Grace, and found that he was unable to break the iron around his wrists. For a moment he struggled, before he felt Lucifer's arms around him, holding him still.

"Stop Castiel, I don't want to hurt you. And they will hurt you if you cut yourself."

Castiel could already see that he'd scraped his wrist in the struggle, then gasped as he saw Lucifer's wings manifest around him. With a gentle brush of feathers, the scrape was healed, and Castiel was encircled in the most beautiful wings he'd ever seen.

Despite being fallen, Lucifer had been an Archangel, and his wings were purest white, running to silver at the edges. Feeling them around him, Castiel's own smoky grey wings manifested out of pure reflex, reaching out to rest along his brother's. He felt Lucifer breathing heavily behind him, a mouth gently kissing the back of his neck, and he tried to jerk away.

"Shhh, hold still," Lucifer admonished him, hands going to Castiel's hips. "Just trust me to take care of you."

"No," Castiel was unable to escape the hold on him, and could feel that his wriggling was instead arousing Lucifer.

"Submit to me, and everything will be all right."

"I won't," Castiel tried to keep his voice steady. It wasn't easy with fear running through him, but he almost managed. "My loyalty is to the Winchesters."

At that, Lucifer growled and removed Castiel's tie, stuffing it into the younger angel's mouth.

"Until you submit, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

With that, Lucifer started rubbing himself against Castiel's body again. He hadn't planned on doing this, but if Castiel was going to be stubborn… this was the best way to convert him. After all, angels fell when they lost their innocence, and Lucifer had been corrupting the innocent for aeons. He wondered for a moment whether such a young angel would respond to his advances, then decided to try it anyway. If he couldn't get him to fall willingly, then he'd break him and rebuild him from that.

He ran his wings along Castiel's, kissed the back of his neck, and ran a hand down to cup his genitals. It took a while before the little one started responding, and Lucifer mentally applauded the little one's resolve. A less patient angel would have just killed Castiel already for defying their wishes. Undoing Castiel's belt and pants, Lucifer slid his hand in to stroke his flesh, still slowly grinding against him and causing himself to harden further.

As he felt Castiel start to stiffen, Lucifer heard the small whimpers coming from behind the gag – it sounded like both fear and arousal. Not that Lucifer would blame him for the fear, he could tell that this was the little one's first real sexual encounter. He smiled against Castiel's neck and increased the tempo of his strokes, taking joy in introducing Castiel to the pleasures of the flesh. Biting down a little, he felt Castiel shudder and moan, and knew that he was winning.

Letting go of Castiel, Lucifer spun him around and pushed him against the wall, lifting the younger angel's arms to attach the manacles to a hook above his head, so that the little one was barely able to reach the ground fully stretched. Castiel looked up, knowing he couldn't get out of this with such a lack of leverage, and then back at Lucifer, who was staring at him hungrily.

"Ready to submit?" He purred, moving closer again.

Castiel could feel his vessel's heart thumping in his chest, and knew that Jimmy was just as frightened as he was. Somehow, he found the strength to glare at Lucifer and shake his head.

"Oh good," Lucifer whispered, forcing Castiel to spread his legs and lifting him up so that their groins were pressed together. He started thrusting his hips again, his own wings spreading Castiel's wide and teasing them. While he could easily remove their clothes and forcibly take the young angel, he would save that as a last resort to break him. It would be much more enjoyable to slowly bring Castiel down into the realm of lust.

He could see the flush spreading across Castiel's skin, both terror and arousal in the little one's eyes, and he smirked.

"Just stop fighting it," he lowered his head and whispered soothingly into Castiel's ear. "I promise I'll take care of you, forever. I'll never turn you away. I'll never let any of the demons harm you. I won't even make you bow to me. Just give me your loyalty, your love, and I'll always be there for you."

It was too much for Castiel, the gentle words and touches combining to short-circuit his brain. With a final moan of surrender, he wriggled enough to wrap his legs around Lucifer's waist and started moving with him. Lucifer smiled at him then, a smile filled with pride and pleasure, and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Lu… more…" Castiel whispered.

"As you wish," Lucifer's eyes glittered in triumph, and he started thrusting their hips together more roughly, putting enough pressure behind it that Castiel knew the wall would be scraping his skin off if not for his trench coat. He tightened his legs around Lucifer, and found his lips caught in a rough, bruising kiss.

Castiel opened his mouth willingly, allowing Lucifer to take control of him, condemning himself as he kissed back.

With a final stroke of Lucifer's wings against his, Castiel threw his head back and gasped at the pleasure that washed over him, barely even noticing the physical symptoms of his orgasm. He felt the manacles being unhooked, then removed, and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck as the older angel sank to his knees, Castiel sitting astride him.

Then Castiel felt it – the worst pain he'd ever felt, worse even than when Raphael had killed him. He was screaming, he knew, clawing at Lucifer's shoulders, back arched as he tried to relieve the pain somehow. Through it, he could hear Lucifer talking, a soothing voice, and could feel his wings trying to lend comfort. But there was another voice louder in his head, one he recognised as Michael's, telling him how disappointed the Archangel was, and he could only feel pain.

After several minutes, he slumped forwards, tears running down his face as he realised what the pain was. He felt empty inside, his Grace torn out, and he sobbed against Lucifer's shoulder.

"Sh, sh, it's going to be okay."

Then he felt something else flow into him, another power darker than any demon, and he struggled against it in an effort to get away. But Lucifer's wings and arms held him still, and finally it too passed, leaving something inside him that felt akin to his Grace when it was still powerful and healthy, but this was twisted and tainted. He wanted to deny what had just happened, but then felt Lucifer rocking against him again, and couldn't stop the whimper of desire.

"That's it, Little One. You're my angel now, and I'll never let you go."

And Castiel knew that it was the truth.

-LO-

"I've got the Winchesters pinned down." A demon had come into the room while Castiel was still sitting on Lucifer's lap, cradled by his arms and hidden from view by the larger wings. At the reminder of his friends, Castiel started struggling again, only to have Lucifer card a hand through his hair and press a kiss to his temple. "What do you want me to do with them?"

Lucifer was silent for a while, contemplating. He had planned to raise Death tonight, but doing so would mean leaving Castiel alone. The little one needed him now, would need supervision until he grew more accustomed to his newly increased powers. There would be other opportunities to complete the ritual, but if Castiel escaped now the results could be catastrophic. Especially if he was reunited with the Winchesters.

"Please, Lu…" Castiel whispered. Lucifer felt a smile tugging at his lips – the little one had already found a special name for him. Though he preferred it moaned in pleasure. "Please don't hurt them."

Sighing, Lucifer reached his decision. He needed to teach Castiel about his new position. Ending the world could wait until his new Fallen was settled.

"Let them go."

"Father," the demon – Meg, he thought she was going by for some reason – looked as shocked as Castiel did. "Are you sure? They–"

"Hush, child," Lucifer gave her a fond glance. "There will be time to deal with them later. If have something more important to take care of." With that he rose to his feet, pulling Castiel up with him. He willed his wings to disappear, and smirked when Meg caught sight of his new favourite.

Physically, Castiel's vessel hadn't really changed. He was still about average height and lightly muscled with dark brown hair, blue eyes still impossibly bright. What was new, however, was the fact that his wings were now permanently manifested – it would take years for Castiel to re-learn many of the things that had previously been so easy, such as willing his wings to fade from or into existence. The dark grey feathers were now also edged with dark blue, adding more beauty to the already impressive appendages. Granted they weren't as large as they would be when Castiel fully matured, but that would come in time.

Meg was probably also staring due to the fact that Castiel's pants were still halfway down his thighs. With a slight growl, Lucifer waved his hand and fixed the little one's trousers, then banished his shirt, jacket and trench-coat, leaving the newly Fallen bare-chested. Castiel surprised him into a laugh by glaring at this fact.

"My Little One," Lucifer pulled Castiel forward by the hips so that they were chest to chest again, and stroked his wing joints softly. "Until you can control your lovely wings again, clothes will just get in the way."

Castiel opened his mouth to object, and Lucifer found himself tiring of the attitude again. So he gave his little one something else to do with his mouth, and kissed him again. There was only a brief moment of hesitation before Castiel was kissing back, and Lucifer mentally crowed in triumph. Soon enough, his Consort would welcome his advances. For now though, Lucifer contented himself with sliding one hand down to cup Castiel's ass, delighting in the whimper it earned.

"Father–"

"Enough," Lucifer spoke sharply, his patience starting to wear thin. He really did hate the demons, but as long as they thought he was their benevolent, loving father, they made good meat-shields. "You have your orders. The ritual can be postponed for a while. Now, I wish to be left alone with the new Prince Consort."

"Yes, Father," Meg bowed and retreated. Lucifer noticed the glare she sent Castiel, and frowned. That wouldn't do. She would have to learn some respect for Lucifer's little one, or she would have to go.

"Prince Consort?" Castiel spoke then, a mix of apprehension and surprise on his face.

"Yes, Little One. I promised to take care of you if you gave me your love. You are now the Prince Consort of Hell." He leaned forward and swallowed Castiel's whimper of fear, taking his time to ensure that when he pulled away, his Consort's lips were swollen and his eyes were slightly glazed over with desire.

"Lucifer…" Castiel started, then stopped, apparently unsure of what he'd been about to say. This pleased Lucifer greatly, proving that the Little One was falling further under his influence.

"Come, Little One. We'll find a more appropriate place to start teaching you."

-LO-

How tiresome, Lucifer thought to himself as he looked over the four gathered before him. Two pagan deities and the Winchesters. The taller deity was saying something boring, questioning Lucifer's right to rule. He felt completely justified in ignoring the deity – he had a poncy accent.

He charged then, and Lucifer fought not to laugh. All the Prince of Hell had to do was reach out a hand, allowing the ponce – Baldur, according to the woman's shout – impale himself.

"No one gives us the right," Lucifer told him, not unkindly. "We take it for ourselves." He wrenched his arm out of the corpse, allowing it to fall to the ground as he felt Baldur cease to exist.

The woman's arms were flaming then, and Lucifer smirked as the Winchesters dove for cover. So they could make intelligent decisions now and then. He made no move to protect himself from the uppity tart's pitiful attack, instead smiling as the flames extinguished themselves and the Winchesters peeked over the edge of the table.

Lucifer was about to show her a real attack, when he was thrown backwards by a familiar presence and heard a voice call out.

"Luci! I'm home!"

He stood and slowly walked back in, staring at Gabriel. The youngest Archangel stood between him and the woman, sword held loosely at his side. Tilting his head a little, Lucifer considered his younger brother. Something seemed not quite right… then he hid a smile. It wasn't Gabriel, it was an illusion. Apparently, his little brother was still cautious with his own life. Sensible.

The Winchesters were looking more confident, now that they had another angel on their side. Time to shake them up a bit.

"Little One," Lucifer turned his head and called to the shadows. "Come and say hello."

At that, the shadows seemed to shift and become more solid. Castiel had learned this method of travelling quite quickly, and he now stepped out, head downcast so that he didn't have to look the others in the eye.

Lucifer smiled as he saw the others freeze in shock at the fallen angel's appearance. He still hadn't figured out how to control his wings, so the large grey appendages were half-furled around himself in lieu of wearing a shirt. While he did have his trousers on, he was barefoot, and there were several dark markings over his skin, showing any supernatural being his status as Prince Consort of Hell. He was still standing mostly in the shadows, not wanting to be there but unable to deny Lucifer.

"Cas!" Sam gasped. Both brothers looked shocked at what Castiel had become. Gabriel, however, had gone deathly pale, and Lucifer adjusted his original thought. A projection, not illusion, since it was able to display his emotions so quickly. He saw as the woman slipped out of the room, unnoticed by the others, and decided to allow her to leave.

"Lucifer, no," Gabriel whispered, looking at the little fallen angel.

Smirking, Lucifer held out a hand, drawing his Consort to his side and angling his head for a deep kiss. Lucifer could hear the choked sounds from the brothers at that, and Gabriel's growl.

"You… I can't believe you," his little brother looked murderous. "How could you! He's just a baby!"

"A baby?" He heard Dean question, and Lucifer smirked at him.

"He's quite young for an angel, yes. A fledgling, even," Lucifer ran his hand along Castiel's shoulder blades and wing joints, causing the younger angel to arch into the touch. "But his vessel is certainly old enough. And it means there's so much to teach him."

With that, Lucifer moved quickly, pulling Castiel to rest against his chest, both facing the Winchesters. He used one hand to stroke along Castiel's outstretched wing, while the other ghosted down his chest and stomach to slip inside his Consort's trousers, drawing a keening sound from the little one. Castiel's hands, were clenching and opening at his sides, and his hips started moving slightly for more friction.

Dean was looking as furious as Gabriel then, while Sam looked a little ill.

"Think about my offer, Sam," Lucifer spoke whilst obviously caressing Castiel. "Say yes to me, and you'll be able to enjoy my Little One as well. He can be a bit stubborn, true, but I don't think he'll resist quite so much if you're the one touching him." He leant down and bit Castiel's neck hard. At the horrified looks sent his way, he knew that his Consort's eyes had filled with white, the way all high-level demons did, and started rocking his hips against the little one. "I'll even provide safety for Dean. Michael can find another vessel, I'll prevent him getting to your brother."

That caught Sam's attention, he could see. He could also see the way both Sam and Dean's eyes were glued to the hand inside Castiel's pants. Dean had opened his mouth, about to say something stupid no doubt, so Lucifer curled his fingers and gripped Castiel's wing and hardened cock a little harder.

"Lu!" Castiel panted, tilting his head back to rest on Lucifer's shoulder, and Dean's mouth snapped shut.

"Stop it," Sam ground out. "Why did you do this to him?"

"He was falling anyway," Lucifer shrugged, using his hands to wring soft moans and cries from his Consort. "I merely sped up the process, and claimed him when Michael ripped his Grace out. Otherwise he would have ended up just another human, lost and confused." He ground against Castiel again, getting aroused from both his Consort's sounds of pleasure, and the way the idiot humans were looking at him, confused, angry, disgusted – and if he was reading them right, both a little turned on.

"So what do you say, Sam?" Lucifer returned to his original question, speeding up the motion of his hands to bring Castiel closer to the edge. "Just say yes, make all our lives easier."

Sam opened his mouth, and Lucifer really wasn't sure what the answer was going to be. Then he felt it as Castiel shook his head minutely, and saw Sam set his shoulders. Rage flooded through him as he realised that his Consort was still resisting him.

"No," Sam said, and Lucifer let out a growl of frustration.

Grabbing a handful of wing, Lucifer twisted sharply, causing Castiel to cry out and fall to his knees in pain. The other three made a move as though to rush forwards, and Lucifer called his blade to his hand, resting it against Castiel's throat.

"You're still trying to fight me, Little One? After everything I've done for you?" As he continued to speak, he alternated between digging his fingernails into Castiel's flesh, squeezing his wing, and gently stroking the wing joint, so that Castiel was writhing in simultaneous pain and arousal. "I restored your Grace after Michael tore it from you. I gave you a safe haven from the angels. I ensured that no demon would dare to touch you." He twisted Castiel's wing again, hard enough to dislodge some of the feathers. "I had Meg executed to win your favour, and you still serve the humans!" Lucifer pushed Castiel to the ground, fury still coursing through him. "Stay there."

He was pleased to see that his Little One stayed motionless as he turned to face the others, only to see the Winchesters hurrying out the door. With a growl, Lucifer started forwards to follow, only to have Gabriel step between them and raise his sword.

"Lucifer," Gabriel looked more furious than he'd ever been before. "I never thought it would come to this. You're my brother, and I love you, and all I ever wanted was for my family to be at peace." The youngest Archangel glanced at Castiel, and his face hardened even further. "But you… damnit, Lucifer! He's just a baby! He was fighting for Humanity, not Heaven! And you…"

"Must we go over this again?" Lucifer sighed. "Brother, I don't want to fight you. I've claimed Castiel as my Consort. He's accepted his position, and I haven't done anything with him that he hasn't enjoyed."

"Has he consented to everything?" Gabriel was quick to ask, though from the look in his eyes Lucifer felt that he already knew the answer.

"After a little coaxing," he shrugged, trying to soften the blow a little. It didn't seem to work.

"You… vile, arrogant… monster!" Gabriel shouted. "Let him go!"

"Hmm… no." Lucifer brought his own sword up, patience stretched too thin by Castiel's insubordination and his vessel's continued refusal. He was about to step forward into combat, when he felt a hand around his ankle and looked down.

"Lu, please," Castiel whispered. "Just let them go. I won't defy you again, I promise. I'll submit fully."

"Castiel, don't!" Gabriel sounded panicked, but Lucifer had already pushed Castiel onto his back and knelt between his spread legs, banishing his remaining clothes with a thought.

"You're mine," Lucifer muttered before crushing his lips to Castiel's and transporting them back to Nick's house, even as he saw Gabriel start to charge. They were gone by the time the Archangel's blade swung where Lucifer's head had been.

They landed on the bed, Castiel not seeming to have noticed as he tried to get closer to the fallen Archangel, rocking their hips together. Lying on his back couldn't be comfortable on his wings, Lucifer knew, but he was determined to assert his dominance, and quickly moved to bury two fingers inside his young Consort.

"AH! Lu, wait," Castiel cried out in pain. Lucifer had done many things to him so far, but this was one line they hadn't yet crossed. The Prince had been waiting for his Consort to fully submit before introducing him to this.

"I'm sorry, Little One," Lucifer whispered and gently stroked Castiel's erection, even as his other hand continued the rough penetration. "It'll get better. Trust me," he leaned forwards and started nipping at Castiel's nipple. "I make everything better. Eventually."

By the time he finally slid into Castiel, the little one was sobbing his pain. But Lucifer kept stroking him, and ran his now-free hand under his back to tease his wing joints, and soon he was angled properly to hit his prostate. He called his own wings forth as well, and started stroking along Castiel's skin and wings with them, lending comfort and teasing him a little at the same time. It wasn't long before the pain finally began to leave Castiel's features, and the little one was trying to get closer, get more.

Lucifer was happy to oblige and sped up his thrusts, smirk on his face as more markings started to appear across Castiel's body. Now that he was properly claiming his Consort, the young one would start gaining more control over his abilities.

Leaning forwards and bending the little one into an even more uncomfortable position, Lucifer latched his teeth into Castiel's shoulder as he felt his own climax approaching. To his surprise, the sharp pain was enough to drive the little one over the edge, and Castiel was shouting out as the pair found simultaneous release. Once he'd emptied himself into the young fallen angel, Lucifer picked him up a little and arranged them both so that they were curled up together, wings and legs both entwining as he waited for Castiel to open his eyes again.

When he did, they were suspiciously bright, but the little one was holding in any tears. Lucifer nodded and pulled him closer to kiss him again, unwilling to apologise for his rough treatment but still offering what comfort he could.

-LO-

After the first taste, Lucifer was addicted to his Consort – and it seemed the little one craved him just as much. It had been a long time since Lucifer had last lain with someone, since he considered both demons and humans beneath him, but he didn't remember it being this intoxicating before. Possibly it was because he was corrupting such a young angel at the same time, he did enjoy watching Castiel come undone with just a few well-placed touches.

In turn, Castiel seemed to delight in the new carnal arts he'd been introduced to. There were times when Lucifer was certain that his Consort had been speaking to demons, finding out about how to please him, since he had initiated several things before Lucifer had thought to introduce the concept. He'd also discovered that Castiel had a slight masochistic streak – he didn't enjoy it when Lucifer deliberately hurt him, but adding a little pain such as bites or scratches was sure to drive the younger one wild. And Lucifer was delighted to be able to inflict the small wounds.

In between screwing Castiel against every available surface, of course, Lucifer dealt with the coming apocalypse. He had managed to raise Death without any interruptions, allowing all four Horsemen to roam. He was more than a little peeved that the Winchesters had defeated two of them, and were looking as though they could take out Pestilence, but he was certain that they wouldn't be able to defeat Death himself.

Coming back to Castiel after that little trip had been… unnerving. He'd entered the room to find Castiel crouched in a corner, angel blade in one hand. He was using the blade to stab a cockroach, and then using his newly relearned ability to raise the dead to resurrect the insect, only to start the cycle again. From the looks of things, he'd been at this for some time.

Lucifer had quietly gone over and knelt behind his Consort, leaning forwards to cover his back, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder as he watched the proceedings.

"You left me," Castiel whispered finally.

"I came back," Lucifer commented.

"I… please don't leave me again," the little one had sounded so lost then, Lucifer had banished their clothes and quickly slid into him, without changing their positions at all. Castiel had kept killing and resurrecting the cockroach whilst Lucifer took pleasure from his body, the reach of tainted Grace just adding to Lucifer's arousal.

The memory of that night still sent jolts through Lucifer. He'd been incredibly turned on by Castiel's need for him, but also worried at the level of dependence his Consort was displaying. And the way he'd kept torturing the cockroach… Lucifer was fairly certain that somewhere along the line, he'd broken the mind of his little one without realising it.

"Lu?" Castiel spoke softly as he came up behind Lucifer, wrapping his arms around the older ex-angel.

"Hm?" Lucifer rested a hand over Castiel's. He always encouraged the little one to reach out to him.

"What's going to happen when you and Michael fight?"

Lucifer contemplated that. Castiel always avoided saying which side he thought would win. He wasn't sure if this was because his little one hoped Lucifer would be killed, or because he feared it.

"There will be mass carnage during the fight," Lucifer spoke as gently as he could. "If Michael manages to kill me, then you will be dead within minutes. All of Heaven will be gunning for you, and with Michael walking the earth, you won't stand a chance. Humanity will mostly be wiped out, and those who remain will become slaves to the angels."

Castiel rested his forehead against Lucifer's back. He could feel the little one trembling, though without facing him, he couldn't tell if it was fear or sadness.

"If I win… humanity will be exterminated. The demons will be killed as well. The earth will belong to me, and you will live by my side in peace. We will restore our Father's greatest creation to the pinnacle of beauty it would be if the humans hadn't destroyed it."

He watched as Sam and Dean approached the building, to be greeted by a pair of demons. Lucifer could feel Sam from up here – he was ready, this was it. His true vessel was calling out to him with every fibre of its being, and he wanted nothing more than to finally be inside Sam Winchester.

And then he'd have to relearn how to make Castiel beg and moan in a new body… he was fairly sure that he could live with that hardship.

The two stayed where they were as the demons dragged the Winchesters in, Lucifer leaning his head against the window, Castiel leaning against him, wings slowly furling and unfurling in his distress. Lucifer could see the boys' reflection in the glass, and enjoyed their unsettled look at the way his Consort was clinging to him. They hadn't seen each other since that fiasco at the Elysian Fields hotel, and it seemed they hadn't reconciled themselves to the knowledge that Castiel was no longer theirs.

Well, he still could be Sam's, but that was beside the point.

"Hello boys," Lucifer decided it was time to acknowledge them. "So nice of you to drop in."

There was silence from the Winchesters, clearly still unused to his way of dealing with them. He breathed onto the glass, causing it to become covered in ice.

"Sorry if it's a bit chilly in here," he commented, licking his finger to draw a symbol on the ice. "Most people think I burn hot, but it's actually quite the opposite." It had always puzzled him, why Hell was seen as a place of warmth and fire. The only fires there were the ones used to heat the torture implements.

"Well, I'll alert the media," Dean quipped, and Lucifer turned his head to look at him. He'd figured out where Castiel's attitude came from finally – from emulating the human he'd spent so much time around, and grown so close to. If the brothers were only amenable, he would have kept Dean alive in order to placate his little Consort. Alas, the Winchesters were at least as stubborn as he was.

He turned to them and stepped out of Castiel's grasp. Lucifer could feel the shame and regret coming off of his little one in waves, but there was a strong core of determination there as well. Good, he'd learned who he served.

"Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is… a tad suicidal, don't you think?" He glanced behind him and saw Castiel crouching on the ground, just like that night after the ritual. A faint tremor ran through him, and he didn't want to see his Consort like that again. So he turned to the Winchesters and focused on them instead.

"We're not here to fight you," Sam spoke up. He was looking angry – good, that meant he was more likely to make mistakes when he did try to fight. Because Lucifer knew that there was no way Sam would just roll over and accept him.

"No?" He asked, inviting Sam to elaborate on their brilliant scheme. "Then why are you?"

"I wanna say yes."

"Excuse me?" Lucifer heard a small sound behind him, as though Castiel had started to move before stopping himself. It broke through the shock that Lucifer felt, and allowed him to reach out to gently skim through the memories at the front of Sam's mind. Dean was looking between Castiel and Sam, obviously torn about who to try and help. Lucifer held back a laugh – the silly little human couldn't help either of them. Not anymore.

Then Sam closed his eyes, and the two demons still standing behind him dropped down dead. Lucifer was reluctantly impressed, though Dean looked a little sick.

"Chock full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer commented drily. The demons had taught him a lot about current popular culture, since apparently the Winchesters referenced it frequently.

"You heard me," Sam was nearly quivering in anger. "Yes."

"You're serious."

The brothers exchanged another nervous look, and Lucifer finally picked up the image he needed. Dean shouting and ranting about Sam's genius plan to regain control over his body once he'd agreed to be a vessel. Lucifer struggled not to laugh – he heard the other hunter as well, telling him how it was going to be impossible. And – here he bit back a growl of annoyance – Gabriel telling him that it wasn't the dumbest idea he'd heard, mostly because he'd come up with dumber himself. Apparently, little brother was helping the muttonheads.

Sam had been rambling on about making a deal, and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Okay, can we please drop the tele-novella?" He wasn't sure what surprised the brothers more, him calling their bluff, or calling their bluff with a reference to television. "I know you have the rings, Sam."

Dean's face folded pretty quickly. He'd apparently been against this plan from the start, and he was quicker to pick up the fact that it was falling apart. Sam, however, refused to back down.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Horsemen's rings…" Lucifer gestured a little as he walked forwards, between the brothers. "The magic keys to my cage…" he turned around again, surveying them all. Castiel was crouched still, watching the interplay with wide eyes. Dean clearly knew that the game was up, and was resigning himself to death again. Sam was still determined not to give in. "Ring a bell?" But Sam was being stubborn, and was wearing on Lucifer's patience.

"C'mon Sam, I've never lied to you. Least you could do is show me the same respect!" He was trying to keep a leash on his temper, then realised that the Winchesters' plan didn't matter. It still got Sam to give in to him. So he'd have a little fight once he got in… he could deal with that.

"It's okay, I'm not mad," he assured them, and found that it was now true. He was even able to smile a little. "A wrestling match inside your noggin… I like the idea. Just you and me? One round? No tricks. You win, you jump in the hole." He saw Castiel's anguished expression at that, and had to close his eyes for a moment to keep from gloating. "I win… well, then I win." It sounded perfect to him. "Whaddaya say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul, says I'm better than you."

Sam's eyes were darting from side to side as he obviously tried to think of a way out of this. Dean turned to him, obviously horrified, and incidentally blocking his view of Castiel. That annoyed Lucifer a little, but he kept his attention on Sam.

"So he knows, doesn't change anything," Sam said, and Lucifer knew in that moment that he'd won. The rest was just trimmings, he was going to win.

"Sam," Dean muttered, a last-ditch attempt to change his brother's mind.

"We don't have any other choice."

"No!"

"Yes."

-LO-

Dean turned as Lucifer started to glow, then flinched back – Castiel was suddenly in front of him, reaching into his pocket. The fallen angel grabbed the rings and threw them, as hard as he could, at the wall. With a roar, the wall started to fall away, revealing the entrance to the pit.

The light was getting brighter, and Dean had to close his eyes. Then he felt something rush past him, and there were dual screams as the light faded.

When he opened his eyes, Sam was looking back at him, stunned – and it was Sam, he could feel it.

"How–"

"I don't know," Sam whispered. "He didn't enter me." They turned then, and were even more confused.

The vessel Lucifer had been using was crumpled on the floor, breath wheezing as he fought to stay alive. Next to him lay Castiel, wings and markings both gone. He managed to clamber upright, and Dean's eyes widened again. It wasn't Castiel.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy Novak turned and blinked at them, then gave a weak grin.

"Hey guys."

He then turned and vomited on the ground.

-LO-

"So what the bloody hell happened?" Bobby demanded. They were all in a hospital room, sitting next to the man who had identified himself as Nick, Lucifer's previous vessel. Everyone was looking at Jimmy, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Lucifer… he seduced Cas. My link to him was stronger this time, I could tell what was going on usually, and I learned a lot about him. Castiel… he was seriously not much more than a kid by angel standards. Lucifer knew that, knew that Cas wouldn't have the right defences against physical pleasure. And knowing that he was a rebel, hunted by Heaven… the right words, the right touches, a single moment of weakness from Cas, and his Grace was torn out. I've never felt anything like it… it was horrible. Then Lucifer claimed him, turned him into something else."

"Hell's Prince Consort," Nick rasped. The man was clearly still in pain – he'd been burning up from the inside, and while he would heal, it would take a lot of time and painkillers. "I… he felt something like affection for Castiel, I know that, but it was twisted… perverted. He enjoyed the fact that he was corrupting someone so young."

"I tried to help Cas fight it," Jimmy took over again. "He was so confused, so scared. He just wanted to go back to you two," he looked at the Winchesters. "That was what kept going through his mind, that he wanted to go back to you, knew that you'd help him. But the hold Lucifer had on him was too strong to break."

"But at the end…" Dean was still trying to work that out. "What really happened?"

"Just before you arrived, Lucifer explained to Cas what would happen after the battle," Nick continued. "No matter who won, humans would be exterminated. If Heaven won, then Castiel would have been killed. If Hell won, then he would have had to spend eternity as Lucifer's Consort. So either way, humanity was screwed, he was screwed."

"When you showed up with the rings, and he heard your plan, he knew he had to stop it." Jimmy remembered the panic clearly. "He knew that inside your head, Lucifer had too many advantages. So his only chance was to stop him before you could be corrupted. We stole the rings to open the Cage, but too much of his essence had already left Nick for us to push the pair of them in. So he left me, and it caught Lucifer off guard for just that split-second long enough to send his true form into the Cage."

"Wait," Sam held up a hand. "So to prevent me from becoming Lucifer's meatsuit, Cas… dragged the devil down to Hell?"

"Pretty much," Jimmy nodded. "There was no benefit to him staying topside. He had nothing to lose, and if it worked, then all of us would survive."

-LO-

Months passed, and finally Nick was able to go home. He sat upstairs in the window seat, wearing clothes similar to those he'd worn for the past year, just waiting. Even though the Winchesters had gone to finish cleaning up the fallout from the apocalypse-that-wasn't, he knew that this wasn't over for him – there was still something to clear up.

Indeed, he soon spotted someone coming up the front path. Someone shorter than him, with dark hair, dressed in only a pair of trousers. When the visitor looked up, bright blue eyes met his, and he felt his body start to respond.

He heard the front door open, and met Jimmy at the bedroom door. They looked at each other for several minutes, each as lost as the other.

"We're both marked, you know," Jimmy broke the silence. "Two empty vessels…"

"You can't go back to your family," Nick nodded, reaching out to take Jimmy's hand and pull him into the room. "And mine are dead."

"Better if we just disappear," Jimmy stepped in, moving close to Nick's comforting presence.

"We'll be better off sticking together," Nick whispered into Jimmy's ear, hands resting on the shorter man's waist.

"Keep an eye out for each other," Jimmy nodded, and turned his head slightly.

The two ex-vessels pressed their lips together, a slow, gentle kiss that gradually deepened. Hands started to roam, and soon Nick's shirts were both pulled off, allowing the men to press bare skin together.

Nick was gentle as he picked Jimmy up and lay him down on the bed, the nestled between the legs that automatically fell open for him. They rutted together for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being in control of their own actions for the first time.

"How do you want to do this?" Nick finally tore his mouth away from Jimmy's long enough to ask. "What's most comfortable for you, Babe?"

The new endearment drew a groan from Jimmy, and the smaller man wrapped his arms around Nick in an attempt to get closer.

"Don't care," Jimmy ground out. "Just want…"

"I know," Nick pressed kisses to Jimmy's face and neck, before moving back a little to undo both pairs of pants. "I know."

Soon, Jimmy was lying on his stomach, legs spread as Nick slowly pressed lube-slicked fingers into him. The shorter man was thrusting his hips back and forth, rubbing against the mattress beneath him as Nick chuckled a little and pressed against his prostate, learning how to adjust his movements to please the human instead of the angel.

"Nick, please," Jimmy cried out. "I'm ready, I can take it. Please…"

"Okay, okay," Nick whispered soothingly, gently kissing between Jimmy's shoulder blades. He slicked himself up and helped Jimmy climb to his knees, then slid easily into the well-stretched hole. Both men let out sighs of happiness – they'd chosen to do this, they weren't hurting each other. It was as close to perfection as either of them could get after everything they'd been through.

Nick wasted no time in starting to move, wrapping a hand around Jimmy's erection and the other around his waist, making sure that they were both taken care of, and he was gentle even when he sped up, Jimmy was quite vocal beneath him, asking for more, confident enough to move so that Nick had a better angle, and it was all so different from when Lucifer had fucked Castiel in their bodies that soon, Jimmy was shouting Nick's name as he came, and then Nick was thrusting deep and climaxing inside Jimmy.

They moved off the bed then, stumbling out of the room with so many memories, and went down to the living room, where they collapsed together on the couch, arms and legs entwining as Nick pulled a quilt from the back of the couch to cover them both. Soon they had arranged themselves so that Nick was on his back, and Jimmy was curled mostly on top of him, their legs still rubbing against each other now and then. Jimmy let his hands wander over the broad chest beneath him, and Nick rubbed circles against Jimmy's back.

"This isn't love," Nick started, and Jimmy nodded.

"I know. But it's all we've got."


End file.
